Hikaru and Kaoru The Fight For Love
by AmiboshiLOVER
Summary: This is a FanFic that is based around Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan do they have a true love for each other and it's not the fake or could it really be just brotherly love? Find out when you read this. Will they love or Hate each other? This is told by both POV.
1. Fake Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Rated M for The Explicit Content in the Future Chapters.**

Chapter 1 Fake Love [Hikaru's Point of View]

My brother Kaoru and I are students at Ouran High a prestigious school for mostly rich kids. I'm Hikaru me and my brother have been secluded to mine and his own little world, people think they know the real us but in reality they don't know jack. My brother and I are identical down to the last detail, well except attitude. He is my cry baby, and I am the devil or that is how other sees me. My world is different, or shall I say our world. I love my brother but I'm in love with Haruhi Fujioka. My so called friends are practically the entire host club. I'm just setting here alone staring the same old scene out the Host Clubs window or rather the old music room on floor three.

"Hika-Chan you look bored how about you come have cake with me!" I turned my head and I saw Honey standing there with his little stuffed bunny Usa.

"Not now Honey, I'm really not in the mood." I turned back to the window and watch the rich men and women of Ouran pass on the land.

"Fine I'll just go ask Haru-Chan." Honey walked off by what I could hear. The only reason why I'm being like this well, it's kind of weird to be honest but Kaoru and I were messing around and… My dear Kaoru had got hurt and hurt pretty bad; he broke a leg because of me. I've felt so guilty; he keeps telling me it's nothing. I know better, Kaoru is probably hurting right now because of me. I'm trying to stay away from him so I don't hurt him again, but it will be hard seeing as we share the same bed at home. It hurts me just as much as it hurts him, I feel what he's going through but it's a different kind of pain.

"Hikaru, there you are." I turned my head once again and saw Kaoru with the cast on his leg. He came over to me and set down beside me.

"Why are you not hanging out with me Hikaru… it's like you've totally avoided me." Kaoru said with a frown on his face. I turned my head and thought about what I was going to say.

"That's because I am, I can't let you get hurt anymore. You're my cry baby and I…"

"Hikaru, it's not your fault now stop blaming yourself for it." He said as he cut me off from the rest of my sentence. I looked at him surprised that he had said that.

"Hikaru you're my brother just as much as I'm yours and I'm not going to let you blame yourself for this." Kaoru said as he then hugged me.

"Kaoru, I'm sorry. I'm feeling your pain also." I said as I set my head on top of his and also hugged.

"Hikaru, Kaoru shouldn't you to be saving that for our clients?" I looked over and as far as I could tell so did Kaoru. There was who we sometimes call the dark king, Kyoya.

"That's our business if we should or not Kyoya." I said in a fierce tone. Then he just walked off. We continued to hug when he did.

**Well did you enjoy? Please tell me and oh I'm going to make a FanFic about all of the host members yes including Haru-Chan! ^-^ Please review!**


	2. Pain that I feel

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.**

Chapter 2: Pain that I feel [Koaru's Point of View]

I stayed in Hikaru's arms and continued to hug him.

"The pain of my leg isn't as bad as the pain in my heart when you're avoiding me. So stop it please" I said as my eyes began to water and I felt my eye lids become heavy. I felt Hikaru's grip around me tighten.

"I will and I promise I won't do it again." I heard him say. For some reason I knew something deep inside me, that I didn't believe he would keep that promise. He will begin to avoid me again and he will continue to be this way towards me. He puts up a flirty act when our clients are around, but for me I really am in love with him. He keeps toying with my emotions; I let him get away with it because I love him.

"I believe you Hika..." I said still looking at the shiny polished floors of Ouran's third floor music room as miserable as could be. I set there in his arms for a while feeling even if it's fake love that he's giving me, at least it's something right? Then Haruhi entered the room she seemed to just be walking around and I was practically dropped on the floor when Hikaru rose from his seat.

"Hello Haruhi!" I watched him as he put on the biggest smile for her like he always does.

"Hello Hikaru. Shouldn't you be taking care of Kaoru?" She asked as she walked over and helped me off the floor. I saw Hikaru shoot a small glare at me, but I tried to ignore it.

"Thanks Haruhi." I said as had set down. In the chair Hikaru had not so long ago held me in his arms in. I was now looking out the window not being able to watch the person I love flirt with somebody else, tears started build in my eyes. Why do I try to win his love, I'm beaten.

"So Haruhi, what do you think about letting me come over to your house sometime this weekend?" I heard his flirty voice as I began to cry silently.

"No Hikaru, I have done told you no a million times." She said in a seemingly emotionless tone.

"Why not Haruhi, would you let Kaoru come over if he asked?" I heard him ask with a jealous like sound in his voice.

"Yes, at least he has a heart." She responded with again a tasteless voice.

"Haruhi that's not fair." Hikaru tried to argue. I heard her turn and walk off after she said that.

I listened closely and heard footsteps coming towards me. It must have been Hikaru, but after a while the stepping stopped and I had turned my head to feel a big sting of pain come across my face after I was just slapped. It was caused by a hand that had betrayed me.

**The End of this one Stay for the next one! PEACE OUT!^O^W.!**


	3. The Thing I Should Have Said

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. This is another Kaoru one.**

Chapter 3: The Thing I Should Have Said [Koaru's Point of View]

I looked up into the hateful eyes of my own brother who looked like he was about to murder me.

"Kaoru, I thought you gave up on Haruhi. You lied, you selfish bastard I thought I could trust you. It's over brother get your own bed. I'm not talking to you ever again." I watched him walk out the door and slam it shut. My heart felt shattered like an antique vase knocked of a table by a gust of deadly wind and falling onto the floor into a thousand pieces

I set up and stayed sitting in that spot.

'_How could it end like this, I would have wished for it to end a different way. That was if I even wanted it to end, which I didn't. I love you Hikaru, I should have told him how I feel but I didn't get the chance to.' _I thought this as I sit there feeling more pain then I have ever felt. I cried and didn't care if it ever ended. I've heard tears heal a broken heart, but he and I were just too close to each other for it to just simply go away. He was my brother, he was my lover, and he was everything that I've ever wanted in my life how could this have gone so wrong?

**I passed out**

**[6:32 Wednesday Morning]**

I woke up feeling cold and alone, truly alone. No Hikaru. I set up in the spot I passed out in last night after what had happened, the horrid nightmare. I looked at my watch; it was an hour before school started. I had got up and drug myself to the nearest bathroom at Ouran High and looked at myself in the mirror. I turned my head away after I took my first glance into it.

'_I see your face Hika… it scares me' _I thought as I starred at the neatly tiled flooring of the boys' bathroom. I brought my hand up and combed it through my hair and messed it up. Hikaru, he always was the best looking out of the both of us at least I think so. I straightened up my school uniform and walked out of the bathroom silently.

I walked the halls for a while and till I heard the school bell ring and I went off to first period class. 

**Done!^o^ ….Poor Kaoru…. T-T….Tell me how you like it.**


	4. Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.  
><strong>

**Chapter 4 Betrayal [Hikaru POV] **

I packed up and got to class after the long and silent limo ride to school.

'Oh god I have first period with him.' I thought remembering last night and how my brother practically took Haruhi from me. I think today I'll ask Haruhi on a date it will be a good time to and plus it's not like I have anything better to do. I got to my seat and sit down; I turned my head to see the traitor sitting to the right of me. As soon as I saw him my head quickly turned to the front not even giving another glance at him, I sat silently listening to the math teacher.

**After School [Host Club Hours]**

"Today we are featuring our hosting around commoners. So get dressed" Tamaki said with a serious look on his face which soon turned into a smile.

"Boss your head is one messed up one, you know that?" I said with a smile my face.

"Hikaru you don't have to be so mean" Tamaki said with tear filled eyes.

"Yeah but it's so fun." I continued to tease him.

"Tama-Chan is Hika-Chan being mean?" I looked over to see Honey standing there with Usa.

"Yes Honey he is" Tamaki said with his sad puppy face.

"I'll Take care of it." Honey smiled. Then he dragged me over to a corner and put a dunce hat on me. I set there and crossed my arms, I was not amused.

"Hey, now his looks fit his attitude" I saw Haruhi smile as she said that.

"Ha, very funny Tono I'm not a dunce." I said with an angry look on my face.

"I know, we were just kidding Hikaru I'm sorry." Tamaki smiled as he apologized.

"Yeah, ok boss. So Haruhi, I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date this weekend." I asked with a smile on my face.

"Huh, No Hikaru I'm not interested." Haruhi said with a blunt look on her face.

"And why not?" I asked getting ticked.

"I done told you I'm not interested." She shrugged as she said this to me.

"Is it because you like my brother more?" My face became warm and my eyes formed into dagger like slits.

"No, I'm just not interested Hikaru" She said and then she walked off. I grinded my teeth and set down after I got dressed and ready to start taking our clients.

**After Hosting Hours**

I was on my way home and I saw my brother also walking home but he was ahead of me.

'He shouldn't have lied to me.' I thought as I glared at the back of his head. I had finally got home and put my stuff up after doing my homework I set on my bed and relaxed.

**Tell me how good or…bad….I did. I'd appreciate if you don't use harsh comments….Thank You!**


	5. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Chapter 5 Confrontation [Kaoru POV]**

I set up on my bed miserably after I finished my homework.

'I need to tell him all though he might kill me if I talk to him.' I thought as I got up off the bed and walked over towards the door. I stood there and gathered all of my courage then I turn the knob opening the door.

'These words mean more then my own life and if he beats me up again. Well then let that be the way it must go.' I continued to think to myself after leaving my room and walking over to the door of his room, which use to be ours. I stood there and then knocked on his door.

"Come in!" I heard him shout from the inside of the room. I walked in with the words on my lips. He turned his head to me.

"Oh it's you, what do you want." I watched as his look became one of hatred.

"Hikaru, it's not Haruhi that I love. It's you, and I understand if you love her more then you love me. I just figured you should know." I then turned and left the room and as I did it wasn't a look of hatred that I saw on his face.

I went back to my room and set back down; I looked down at my leg in the cast. It still hurts, but it's been awhile since I had got it put on so it won't be so long until it will be taken off.

I had lain down on my bed worried about what Hikaru was thinking, about what I told him.

"I was nuts to tell him I love him, he probably won't believe me even though I meant every word I said to him." I said as I thought about the outcomes. That's when I heard the door open.

**I'm leaving of at the CHAPTER 6 will be here soon… It's a Hika-Chan one and it's before the door opened so we can see what he's thinking….and there will be some SANDWHICHES BETWEEN THE TWINS I THINK IT WILL BE 7 OR 8 WHERE IT STARTS.**


	6. I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. It's a Hikaru. I'm going back to the moment right after Kaoru tells him that he loves him.**

Chapter 6 I'm Sorry

I set there in shock on my bed of what my brother just told me, I watched him as he left my room closing the door behind him. 

'_My brother loves me and not Haruhi, Kaoru why didn't you say something…?'_ I thought as I got up and walked over to my door.

'I need to apologize to him, for beating him up.' I opened my door and walked to his room and opened the door then walked in. I saw him set there looking at me, probably thinking I'm going to beat him up again. I walked over and I watched his eyes show some fear but then he had closed them probably waiting for me to hit him. I sat next to him and then wrapped my arms around him.

"Kaoru, I'm so sorry that I beat you up." I said as I hugged my brother close.

"I wanted to Hikaru, but I never got the chance until now." He spoke softly and it sounded like he was crying. Then I felt the warm tears on my bare shoulder.

'_I really should give up on Haruhi. She doesn't even love me, but my poor Kaoru he loves me.'_ I thought to myself as I set there hold him close and heard him cry.

"Kaoru, I love you too." I said now looking him in his teary eyes.

"Hikaru, do you mean it? Do you love me…in that way?" He asked me as he cried.

"Yes, and as I said I'm sorry for beating you up. I was just jealous of how Haruhi paid more attention to you. I should have been the one who helped you, not her." I smiled as I told him this.

"Thank you." He cried out these words as he clung to me. I hugged him tightly and continue to feel the warm tears hit my skin.

"Kaoru, you don't need to cry. It's ok." I continued to hug him tight. I then had kissed him on his soft lips and felt him hug onto me tighter once I did. His also lips push up against mine. I then felt his tongue slither across my top lip, he had wanted more. I then pressed my tongue into his warm mouth and wonder around in it. This isn't the first time me and my brother had kissed liked this, and it won't be the last. I also felt his rub up against mine as I did so.

**PREPARE YOURSELF FOR TWIN'S MAKING LOVE! IT WILL BE DONE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW!^-* PEACE OUT!**


	7. Becoming One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Warning your about to view extremely detailed Sexual Contact….you No Likey then get off this page and if you do then STAY AND PREPARE TO VEGITATE! YAOI! NOT MAOI [as Renge says it]**

Chapter 7: Becoming one [Kaoru]

I had leaned into the sweet kiss from Hikaru… his tongue attracting mine like ant at a picnic. I wanted more but if I had to settle for just this then I would. I felt the stiffening sensations in my pant as Hikaru gently stroked my body with his hand. I loved every part, but I still wanted more. I rubbed my body up against his trying to give him the message that I wanted him.

"Kaoru, you're a naughty boy." Hikaru smiled after he had stopped kissing me.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to play dumb.

"Your pants it's a freaking mountain down there." He said as he reached toward the hill and gave it a rub which sent pleasure through my body.

"Hikaru…" I moaned out his name when he continued to rub on the hill in my pants.

"You want it don't you?" Hikaru asked looking at me with a smile.

"Yes I want you…" I set there a looked at him. He kissed me once more and I felt pressure being added on my body and so I had lay back onto my bed. I felt his tongue enter my mouth and feel around; again my tongue was attracted to his. Hikaru had taken my shirt off while he kissed me; it was very easy seeing as it was a button up night shirt. I had also then heard my pants unzip.

"Hika you don't have to." I blushed as he started to jack me off gently.

"And whose saying I don't want to?" I saw him smile a mischievous grin. I set there leaned into him totally relaxed in his arms.

"I love you Hikaru." I laid my head on his chest after I had set up as he continued to jack me off. It felt so good, just him touch me like this. I loved every moment of this and I was never going to get rid of it from my memories.

"I love you to Kaoru, my little baby." He continued to smile teasingly but he then kissed me again. I blushed when he had called me his baby, and I loved it when he did. I had then realized he was pulling off pant and boxers, he had succeeded.

"Hikaru, you're a pervert." I continued to blush as my back relaxed on my bed again as he moved over me into sixty-nine position. I had then felt licking on my tip.

"Ah…" A moan of pleasure escaped from the depths of my throat and passed my lips. I looked up and saw his pants were a hill. So I had reached to the zipper and undid it and pulled off his pants and he had let me do so. His stiff yet soft dick dangled only a couple of inches above my face and was tempting me every second. I instantly took the temptation gently gripped the tip with my lips and started licking him also.

**Sorry I'm stopping here so you all can read what I have the next one will be Chapter 8 Becoming One part 2.**


	8. Becoming One Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Warning your about to view extremely detailed Sexual Contact….you No Likey then get off this page and if you do then STAY AND PREPARE TO VEGITATE! YAOI! NOT MAOI [as Renge says it] don't likey it kiss my rumpy….**

Chapter 8: Becoming one part 2[Hikaru]

I continued to lick on the tip of Kaoru's dick and I felt him tremble below me probably because of the same reason I was. I felt pleasure surging through my body every time he took a lick or sucked on my part. I then finished doing that and wanting something else. I turn my body over his till I was looking into his eyes with mine.

"Hika I love you…." Kaoru said with a content smile on his face.

"I love you too. "I said not really knowing if that was actually the way I felt. I then turned him over onto his stomach.

"Hikaru, you do know this will be painful!" I heard him start sounding a little fearful.

"I think I do… Kaoru it will get better though." I said reassuring him as I grabbed his hips and pulled his butt into where I could access it. I watched him get onto his hands and prepare for the pain. I then shoved myself attempting to get inside him. I felt Kaoru stiffen up and let out a little whimper of pain.

"Hikaru it hurts!" I heard him cry out. That was when I finally got into him.

"It's ok now it's in." I said as I hugged onto him. I felt his warmness inside him and the tightness around me. I started moving myself out then back in again, it just all felt wonderful. I felt the pleasure and I wanted more. I started to move fast in and out of him, while doing this I heard more whimpering.

"I'm sorry Kaoru." I said to him while I pulled myself out of him and hugged onto him gently.

"It hurt so much Hikaru." He looked up at me with sad eyes.

"I know Kaoru, but it's over now." I reassured him and then kissed his forehead.

"Thank you." He whispered to me as he turned himself around so his back was now on the bed and he was looking up at me.

"How about we go to be Kaoru?" I asked him.

"That sounds like a good idea." He smiled up at me then pulled me down beside him and hugged onto me. I lied there beside him and hugged onto him as he placed his head on my chest.

"Good night Hika I love you." Kaoru said in a tired tone.

"I love you to Kaoru." I smiled and closed my eyes. I soon fell into the sweet welcoming of my dreams.

**It's the end of CHAPTER 8 well…..TA DA! What do you think?**


	9. As Usual

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I think I'm coming to a close on this FanFic…please vote if I should continue or not.**

Chapter 9: As Usual [Kaoru]

I woke up the next morning in the arms of my brother and I smiled.

"Hey Hika wake up we have to get ready for school." I said giving him a little shake

"What Kaoru, I'm still tired…" He groaned and turned away.

"We need to get ready for school Hika." I said as I got myself up and got dressed for school, eventually Hikaru did the same. We got our bags and headed out to our limo where our shofar was waiting as usual to take us to school. Both of us had got into the luxurious automobile together the way I liked us being, side by side and nobody else could get between us.

"Hikaru, do you remember last night? When you told me that you loved me in that way, and not just as I was your brother." I looked down a bit worried of what might happen as soon as we enter the halls of Ouran once more.

"Yeah of course I remember." Hikaru smiled at me. I looked into his eye wanting everything he had said to me to be true.

"Was it true, did you really mean it?" I asked the question that seemed to tug at my heart.

"Yes! Kaoru I met everything I said last night. I love you." Hika said and I believed him, I smiled and hugged on. Though my happiness was shortly lived, we had finally arrived at Ouran and we had stepped out of the limo and into the halls so greatly know by the bottoms of my feet. Though every time I walk in here on days like this my feet feel like running far away from here, with my love and my brother, Hikaru.

We had walked into our classrooms and as soon as we had taken a step in Hikaru had seen Haruhi and became the Hikaru that I had resented and was upset so much by. I didn't talk to him at all throughout the day fearing of what he would do if I even glanced at his precious Haruhi.

In the begging I had actually liked Haruhi as a friend and I had thought she had been a nice person, but now she's like poison to Hikaru's mind. I just hated every part of it; perhaps it was because the one I loved and cherished is being lost, like in an unfair game of poker. Though she seemed to be quite irate when he followed her all the time, she usually just finally gave up and let him. It sadden me so much, I truly have lost my lover and my brother.

**What did you think? Did I do well? My Boss-[aka my best friend] is going to be riding me like a horse until I get on the ball about my FanFic's…..NO NOT LIKE THAT YOU DIRTY PERVES! JK! I know it wasn't what you were thinking….Please Review! ^0^ WHOOT! **


	10. An Understanding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.**

Chapter 10: An Understanding

The day finally ticked around to Hosting hours.

"Hikaru, Kaoru you two fix the decorations for the celebration! I can't believe my little Haruhi is going to be 16 year old! Daddy's so proud!" Tamaki started to cry out of joy.

"On it Boss." Both Hikaru and I said in unison, even though I was stuttering as I did so. With the thoughts of losing Hikaru to Haruhi tossing themselves in my head, I've decided that I'm going to get over Hikaru. Love has hurt me so bad in these cases and I will still always love him as a brother, but not as a lover anymore. I will find somebody eventually, and besides I have a long life ahead of myself.

**The End 3**

**I thank my loyal fans for all of the encouragement and my Boss who like this stuff also. Even though I don't have many Fans it's not about quantity, but instead quality. **

**REVIEW and vote! Should I type up a Sequel to this or do you want me to leave it at that? If you want you could give me some ideas on what you would like me to type and I'll try my best. **


End file.
